101 Things A VOCALOID Should Never Do
by Akuma Rin
Summary: Canceled
1. Introduction

"Hey, Anne! H-hey are you asleep over there?" I heard Victor ask. I was sure I would have been asleep if he wasn't so exited to be going to the VOCALOID house.

That's right, we were new VOCALOIDs and Victor wouldn't shut up about it. I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm exited to be a VOCALOID too but we just had a long flight from Hokkaido and I'm tired.

"No, Victor I'm awake." I said as I lifted my head from the window.

"Oh, that's good! The diver says we're almost there!" He added cheerfully.

I sighed. "That's great Victor, but you should probably calm yourself…Being so hyper doesn't err, well it doesn't suit you very well." I said. We were both dressed in black. Victor had his long blond ducky trailing down his back and me well I looked like Rin Kagamine I guess, but more gothic.

My hair was golden blond, jaw length. I had a black headband keeping my light brown ram ears on my head and my out fit was a simple black corset with a yellow undershirt, a short black skirt, black and orange striped socks and black boots that went up to my knees. I had a golden colored bow tie around my neck that I played with nervously as I spoke.

Victor gasped. "You're right Anne-san! I should be Mr. Solitude!" He exclaimed. Then Victor tried his best to keep a straight face, but then started to giggle uncontrollably. "How do you do it Anne?" He questioned pretending to hold out a microphone.

"Well I don't try…" I muttered. My voice trailed off because I noticed the huge house come into view.

Our driver pulled into the driveway. Everyone was waiting for us. There was Gumi, Gakupo, Luka, Rin, Len, Miku, Meiko, Kaito, Kaiko, Meito, Mikuo, Luki, Gakuko and even Gumo! At the sight of them I played with my bow tie more and more.

The driver grabbed our bags out of the trunk and we climbed out, so that's where our story begins.


	2. Never Flirt With Luka In Front Of Gakupo

There was an awkward silence between our two groups so I decided to break it. "I'm Anne and that's Victor," I began gesturing towards the boy next to me "it's nice to meet all of you."

Victor nodded. "Nice to meet you! I'm Victor, but you can call me Master~ especially you Luka-san."

I took one look at Gakupo's face and knew Victor was dead. Poor Luka looked like she was going to blow chunks right on the driveway.

"I apologize for my friend's ignorance…" I said. Why was it that I always got stuck fixing Victors mistakes?

"No problem. I'm Gakupo Kamui; it's nice to meet you too." Gakupo said while shaking my hand. He was still giving Victor the 'back off, Luka's mine' look.

Luka shook my hand next. "Do you have to deal with him everyday?" She asked me in a hushed voice.

I gave a nod and a weak smile and whispered "Yep, pretty much."

She smiled at me. "I'm sure we'll make great friends!" She said and I hoped she was right.

Meito was the next one to come up to me. He stayed quiet for a few minutes and looked me over. I had begun to wonder what in the world he was doing when he gave me a thumbs up as if I had passed his inspection.

"I'm Meito, nice to meet you Anne." He said with a wink as he walked away.

His sister, Meiko was the next one to come up to me. "You passed his inspection! Good job! In celebration we should all get drinks later!" She exclaimed, but by the looks of it she'd already had more than enough sake for the day.

After we finished introductions Meito helped me with my bags and Victor and I got situated in our rooms.

While lying on my new bed I heard a loud scream, obviously it belonged to Victor. I ran down the hallways to see a furious Gakupo swinging his kantana at the poor man.

"Hey! Stop that's enough!" I yelled and I quickened my steps towards them." Before I could pull them apart I saw a giant tuna come around the corner and hit Gakupo on the head knocking him out completely.

"Are you alright?" Luka asked Victor.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just a few cuts." He said.


	3. Don't Get Too Frindly With Gakupo

It was probably a mistake, but I decided to stay with Gakupo until he woke up. He looked kind of cute while he was sleeping. Honestly, at the moment I had no idea how Luka could not absolutely love him.

I sneezed. "Someone's' talking about me…." I muttered under my breath.

Gakupo snapped awake. "Oh, Anne-san…What happened? My head hurts…." He said in a jumble.

I guess I had to explain. "Well you got into a fight with Victor so Luka-san hit you on the head with a tuna." I said.

Gakupo gave a nod. "I should have guessed." He said. Then I saw a tear stream down his cheek.

He lunged for me and placed his head on my bare shoulder.

"Why won't she love me? I should just give up, shouldn't I?" He cried.

The situation was odd for me. I was usually the one to cry on someone's shoulder, usually Victors actually since he was the only one around. I tried my best to think of something he would say, but came up empty.

"Gakupo-san…You shouldn't give up! Because if you do you've got no chance to win her over, right?" I said while managing to put on a slight smile.

He got off my shoulder and nodded. "You're right Anne-san, I have to keep trying to win my girl!" He exclaimed while doing a super hero pose. I laughed.

"Well, of course I'm right. I am a girl after all." I joked.

Gakupo laughed and patted me on the head since I was a little shorter than him. "I suppose women are always right, aren't they?" He joked back.

"You bet we are!" I said with a smile.

We both started laughing and then out of the blue Gakupo patted my head again. "You're hairs soft." He informed me.

"Thank you?" I said as if I were asking a question. No one had ever told me that before, actually I rarely received compliments at all so I didn't really have a response, or a compliment comeback as Victor would have called it.

Gakupo laughed and then asked me if I'd like to spare. "Sure!" I said. It sounded like a lot o fun, besides I was pretty good with knives and swords.

Just as we were leaving to outside I saw Luka spying on us. I couldn't tell if she was going to kill me, or if she was happy to have Gakupo ff her case, but I had a feeling she was going to kill me….


	4. Never Spare With Gakupo

Gakupo smiled at me as we entered the shed. "Pick you weapon of choice." He told me as he pulled his kantana out of its sheaf.

I grabbed a long thing sword since I couldn't hold heavy weapons too well, not to say I wasn't good with any weapon I picked up. "I'll use this." I said.

Gakupo gave me a nod and then we headed into the back yard. "Here are the rules; no killing and try not to get hurt." He told me.

"Sounds good to me!" I said as I got into a fighting stance.

"Ready, set, go!" He yelled before he came flying toward me, nearly hitting my arm with the sharp blade of his kantana.

I lunged towards him, but he blocked my sword with his. Quickly I went under it and tapped his stomach lightly with my sword. "Touché." I said with a laugh.

Gakupo laughed as well and then we went back to sparing.

After about two hours we found ourselves lying in the soft, green grass and watching the clouds go by.

"That one looked like an eggplant…." Gakupo pointed out.

I pointed to a different cloud. "That one looked like shaved ice." I said. It was my favorite thing to eat.

We laughed, mostly because we were tired and maybe a little bit because we both noticed a cloud that looked just like a tuna.

Unfortunately Gumi ran outside. "Ahh! What are you doing with Nii-san! We don't need two Lukas in this place!" Gumi exclaimed. She was obviously furious that I was spending time with her brother and she wasn't.

"Gumi-chan you remember Anne-san, don't you. We were just sparing." Gakupo said.

"That's not what it looked like to me!" Gumi shrieked, obviously still furious.

"Gumi-chan we really weren't doing anything. We just got tired and decided to relax and watch the clouds." I explained.

Obviously it didn't do much good because Gumi reached up and slapped across the face as if I were some peeping tom.

"Gumi!" Gakupo cried his tone now sounding rather angry. "That's rude you never ever slap people!" He added.

"Gakupo it's okay, she's a kid, it's not a big deal." I said. I didn't really mind Gumi slap. It hadn't hurt too much.

Gakupo turned to me. "Anne-san are you sure it's alright?" He asked with a confused look on his face.

Yeah, there'd probably be a bruise there for a little while, but I figured I'd just have to live. "Yeah, just let her off the hook."

Gakupo gave Gumi a wave of dismissal and she stormed off while calling me names that I had never even heard before.

"What does that mean?" I asked Gakupo.

"You don't want to know, you don't want to know." He said as if he had been scarred for life by the meaning, if that was the case, then I really didn't want to know.

After that Gakupo and I headed inside. Gakupo went off to his room, and I went to the kitchen to grab something to eat. That's where I ran into Kaito and Victor…


	5. Never Eat Ice Cream With Kaito

As I walked into the kitchen I noticed Kaito rolling on the ground holding his head.

"What's wrong?" I cried as I ran to his side.

Victor stood up from his chair and looked down at us.

"B-b-b-b-b-brain freeze!" Kaito exclaimed while he continued to roll on the ground.

I should have figured that was what it was, but of course I didn't. I heard Victor giggling behind me as I stood up. "We've been eating a lot of ice cream~" He said cheerfully while rubbing his stomach.

"You two are going to get fat." I informed them quietly.

Kaito frowned and stood up. "Awww, Anne-san you're no fun!" He said to me before opening the freezer and taking out some Ben and Jerry's ice cream.

"Want some?" He asked. "We've got cookie dough and strawberry and vanilla and chocolate!" Kaito continued to list the flavors.

It was very tempting, I would at least admit to that and what harm would a little ice cream do?

"I guess it can't hurt. I'll take a strawberry please.' I said with a smile.

Kaito nodded and tossed me a spoon. I was waiting for him to toss me a small tub of ice cream, but instead he pulled out a huge tub of strawberry ice cream and set it on the table.

The three of us sat down. "Kaito isn't this kind of a lot? I mean even for three people?" I asked.

He shook his head no. "Not at all! Dig in everybody!" He exclaimed and dig in we did.

We all shoved huge spoonfuls of freezing cold ice cream into our mouths. Thus being the case it didn't take long until we were all rolling on the floor screaming our heads off.

Gakupo and Meito who were talking just a ways down the hall came running.

"What's wrong? Are you guys sick or something?" Gakupo flooded us with questions while Meito watched us roll.

"B-b-b-b-b-brain freeze!" We all exclaimed at once.

Meito laughed. "We should've seen that one coming." Meito muttered.

"Anne-san don't tell me you've turned into and ice cream eating fool!" Gakupo exclaimed jokingly.

"Hey! I thought we were friends Gakupo!" Kaito exclaimed sadly before walking over to a corner and sulking.

"I was only joking Kaito." Gakupo said before helping me up from the floor.

"Thanks Gakupo-san." I said.

"No problem." He said in response.

Meito then looked at me. "Hey Anne, I'm going to head to the beach with Miku and the twins. Do you want to come?" He asked me with a wink.

He was pretty hot, so I wouldn't mind seeing him in swim trunks. How could I refuse? "That sounds like a lot of fun. I'd love to go with you guys!" I said happily.

"We're coming too!" Gakupo, Victor and Kaito exclaimed.

Meito sighed. "I guess it can't be helped. You guys can tag along with us." He said. "Oh, Anne you should go change. Just put your swim suit on under our clothes." He told me.

I gave a nod and then headed for my room to go change.


	6. Never Take Mikuo's word For Anything

I quickly changed into my black and orange striped bikini. People always said I was stuck on Halloween….Maybe they were right, but then again what did I care if they were?

I threw a plain black tank top over it and then a pair of dark blue skinny jeans on since my normal clothes were rather hard to get in and out of. I kept my ram ears on thought because I really liked them.

I quickly pulled out my tote bag and shoved a bra, a pair of underwear, some deodorant into it along with a beach towel and a pair of sunglasses.

Then I exited my room and met back up with Meito. He was waiting for me just outside my door. He smiled as I slid on my flip flops.

As expected he was wearing red swim trunks that matched his sisters red bikini.

"Ready to go?" He asked me.

"Yep, I'm ready." I responded.

"Alright then. It's a short distance so we'll just walk.

I nodded. "Sounds good to me." I said as we walked out the door followed by every other inhabitant of the house. Even Dell and Haku had tagged along.

Meito was right. It didn't take us very long to reach the beach. We all set up beach umbrellas and towels. Victor and Kaito helped get out the coolers. There were three of them; one for ice cream, one for drinks ((including sake)) and one that contained a huge block of ice and what looked like a cheese grater. That one was for me along with the flavor syrups in it. I mean, what could I say, I loved shaved ice!

Eventually everyone with the acceptation of myself, Meito, Haku, Meiko and Dell had gotten into the water.

Meito and I chatted while Dell smoked and Meiko and Haku drank.

I took a bite of shaved grape flavored ice and then drank some of the syrup that was left in the cup. It left my lips purple, but I didn't care.

Meito looked at me and laughed. I laughed back at him. His lips were a bright red from the cherry shaved ice he was eating.

"You look like you're wearing lipstick!" He exclaimed through laughter.

I laughed. "I'm not the only one!" I said back.

He blushed slightly and then we went back to our giggle fest.

Of course it didn't take long for Dell to get annoyed with us. "Shut up you two I'm trying to work!" He exclaimed angrily as he pounded away on the keys of his laptop.

"Oh, shut up Dell! If all you were going to do you should have just stayed home!" Meito said.

Dell sighed and kept his mouth shut. It was probably good that he did because there was really no come back for that.

Meito looked at me after we had finished eating. "Let's play some beach volleyball." He suggested.

It sounded like a good idea to me. I was good at that kind of thing anyways. "Sounds like fun!" I said as I stood up.

Meito grabbed the ball and the two of us ran full speed into the water. He hit it around and had a ton of fun.

Soon the other started to join us, but our fun was shattered by Mikuo's loud scream. "Shark!" He cried. "There's a shark in the water!" He and the other ran screaming from the water, but Meito and I stayed.

I walked over to the 'shark' and tugged on it's fin. "Nice one Len." I said with a laugh.

After the experience we decided it was best to go home, so we all go changed and headed back.


End file.
